


【受权翻译】如同银幕（你走进我的生命里）

by elflusansan



Series: 翻译 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider W | Masked Rider Double
Genre: Adorkable Shoutarou is Totally Adorkable, M/M, Multilingual Ability Is Hot, 可怜的翔太郎, 论常识的重要性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/elflusansan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>左翔太郎在漫漫长日里一点点教会菲利普常识。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【受权翻译】如同银幕（你走进我的生命里）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Like a Silver Screen (You Walk Into My Life)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298895) by [hanekawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa). 



> 一切赞美都属于原作者，其实我的英文水平并怎么好？翻译有错误的地方和不肯定的地方，但是还是勉强地想翻译出来，因为想和更多的人分享这篇自己喜欢的作品。

"Ich liebe dich." 翔太郎的低语近似于无声 "Ich liebe dich."

菲利普并没有回应。

 

这是必然的。

 

*

曾经，他问菲利普“日语是你的默认语言或者默认别的什么吗？”

猝不及防地被问及此事，菲利普眨巴了一下眼睛。

翔太郎看着菲利普的眼神里完全没有了他所真爱的搜索和别的想法。只是迷糊的问着“嗯？”

翔太郎清了清嗓子，“我的意思是，在所有地球图书馆里你所拥有的语言里，日语肯定不是你唯一知道或者能说的语言，对吧？所以为什么你只用日语交谈？”

菲利普只是看着他。

“这只是”翔太郎的身体重心由一只脚转向另一只，手同时在比划着“我一直注意到当你写你的笔记的时候，你并不是一直都是使用日本文字。”翔太郎伸手指向白板，那里写着非常明显不可能是日语的东西。或许是希腊或者罗马符号？翔太郎发誓他还看到过一些能让他想起在探索频道看过的古埃及象形文字的符号。

“嗯？”菲利普惊奇地看着自己随手写下的东西。

这次轮到翔太郎眨巴眼睛，“你难道从来没有发现过吗？”

“多么有趣啊！”菲利普说着，用手指摸着自己在白板上的笔迹，表情看上去非常兴奋，好像他已经打算忘记翔太郎还在这个房间。

“没错”翔太郎关切地看着菲利普。“所以回到我第一个问题，所以你其实可以讲其他的语言？”

菲利普眨了眨眼，抛出了一个疑惑的表情。

翔太郎接着补充道：“说点什么，用不是日语的任何一门语言。”

菲利普歪头问道：“你想我说什么？”

“呃”一时间翔太郎发现自己的大脑一片空白，“说点简单的。”

这必须很简单的，必须能让翔太郎自己能够明白辨认是对是错，必须是一种不会在翻译中丢失真正意思的东西，不管那被翻译成多少遍和多少种丰富的语言。

菲利普只是一脸期待地看着翔太郎。

“那个”翔太郎开口“说喜欢怎么样？”

接着翔太郎皱了皱眉头，改口“等等，不要，还是说爱（愛してる）吧，试着把愛してる改成别的语言说出来。”

菲利普摇了摇头，又摆正，拍了拍灰。接着抬起了头，目光直视着翔太郎的眼睛。

“I love you”他用英语说着。

 

砰砰砰~

 

眨了眨眼，嗯？

翔太郎心想刚才的声音是什么？

 

“Je t'aime（法语的我爱你）”菲利普慢慢地说着，以一种略微轻快的音调说着。就这样说着，让翔太郎——

“我爱你（汉语的我爱你）”菲利普继续说着，眼睛眨巴着。

“사랑해（韩语的我爱你）”菲利普微微扬起嘴角，又重新兴奋起来，切实的兴奋。

“Ich liebe dich.（德语的我爱你）”

短暂的停顿。

“呃”翔太郎打断着，虽然无话可说。

“翔太郎”菲利普抓住翔太郎的肩头宣布着“你真是个天才，我从来没有想过[我]居然有那么多语言知识”

翔太郎回看着菲利普“嗯，事实上因为你总是对自己在写着不是日语的东西毫无意识，我想。”

但是菲利普又再次沉迷在自己的世界里，眼睛瞪得大大的，在他任何能找到的表面上用着记号笔奋笔疾书。这一次，不仅仅是用日语写着，嘴里嘀咕的东西也变成了翔太郎并不能明白的东西。

 

翔太郎奇怪地在想为什么自己会觉得自己被排斥了呢？

 

*

有时候，似乎菲利普忘记自己应该是个人类。

翔太郎已经忘记有多少次他发现菲利普躺在地下室的地板上，眼睛紧闭，呼吸停止。

当这件事第一次发生的时候，翔太郎是如此震惊以至于除了盯着菲利普倒下去的身体什么也干不了。

即使当他检查着菲利普的脉搏，把耳朵附在菲利普的胸膛上，他也不能感受任何动静。

那个瞬间

仿佛Begins night再次降临。

菲利普灰白的皮肤（大叔那血染的帽子）

他那不会动的身姿（请不要死——）

 

然而最糟糕的是翔太郎从来没有确定过菲利普是否一开始有过心脏跳动。

“我求你”翔太郎一边说着，一边把菲利普的头靠在自己的肩上，怀抱着菲利普的身体，颤抖地紧抱住菲利普，“不要离开我，不要——”

他应该更好地保护菲利普的，他应该如大叔托付那样更仔细地观察着菲利普的，他应该····

有那么多事，太多的事，他应该做的事。

翔太郎不知道自己呆坐在那多久了，在冰冷的地板上，低声说着并不能传到菲利普耳朵、不能唤醒任何人的呢喃，抱着那仿佛孩子般的、不会再动的身体。

直到菲利普手指开始动了一下，时间才开始为翔太郎所感知，那个时候菲利普冰冷的身体终于开始回温，那个时候菲利普的双眼才颤颤地睁开，那个时候菲利普的头才抬起来碰到翔太郎的脸颊，那个时候翔太郎哭得一塌糊涂。

“翔太郎？”菲利普问着，声音喑哑，好像需要重新学习说话，好似他没有足够的空气去正确地发音。

“欢迎回来。”翔太郎回答着，拉过那个男孩，环着菲利普的肩头，紧拥着菲利普的背、菲利普的手，像是用这样的方式确定菲利普在，确实是在这里。

也正是那个时候他意识到自己几乎感受不到菲利普的心跳。

 

*

“你会说多少种语言？”菲利普问着。

这个问题是如此出乎翔太郎的意料，因为菲利普甚少会问这样的话？

“一点点。”

翔太郎如实地回答着“日语是我唯一完美理解的语言，在此之外，我还可以读英语，我的英语听写能力还有待提高，以及几个基础的韩语、意大利语和法语词汇，非常少的德语。嗯，就这些了，我想。”

接着翔太郎顿了顿，问道“怎么了？”

菲利普的嘴角抽了抽，翔太郎并不能明白这意味着什么。

“只是好奇”菲利普回答着，却像没有回答一样。

因为菲利普*永远*在好奇着。

“好吧，然后。”

然后菲利普又沉浸在自己的小世界了——在那个翔太郎没有任何办法进入的地方。

翔太郎叹了口气。

 

*

左翔太郎曾经向情报屋说起过菲利普的事【只是隐去了关于博物馆的相关细节】

因为情报屋跟无数不同的人打过交道，翔太郎想他是个专家。除此之外，情报贩子情报屋应该是不会出卖自己朋友的信息。

“你是说你喜欢那个孩子。”情报屋说着。

翔太郎看起来有点吃惊？“哈？”

情报屋笑了一下“不是吗？我的意思是你是如此关心菲利普那个孩子以至于把他每一点小事都记录那么多标签。”

翔太郎打了个哈欠，“我才不是一直做他的记录，我只是在记录下他那些古怪得不同于我们这种正常人的习惯，好让我不至于每次在他变得不正常的时候都吓一跳。”

‘就像一次性停止呼吸好几个小时，像是需要充电一样。’翔太郎在心里补充着。

“但是呢，小翔”情报屋问着，“这难道不是同样的事吗？”

“才不是！”翔太郎反应强烈，“我为什么要关心那个让人难以忍受的小鬼？”

“如果你真的不关心，那你为什么要一直想着他？”

翔太郎嘴巴大张着，无话可说。

合上嘴之后，眼睛眨巴着好几下。

“对吧？”情报屋温柔地总结着。

“你的时尚品位真是太糟糕了”翔太郎如此说着，觉着这样的咨询真是糟糕透顶。

 

*

当第二次、第三次翔太郎发现菲利普无意识无心跳之后，他没有了第一次那么害怕了，好像是自从第二次开始。

在过去的那么多次里，翔太郎始终保持着抱着菲利普的身体，紧紧地抱住他的习惯。仿佛这样才能告诉自己这一切只是个暂时的事，菲利普最终还是会醒来，然后像一贯的讨厌样子活蹦乱跳，尽管翔太郎已经想不起应该是怎么样讨厌的··

他只是···

 

在那些时刻，从来没有那么深切地觉得世界是如此的黑暗、孤独。

 

*

Queen发出一阵咯咯笑的声音，“男人啊总是在这样的事情上非常愚蠢，不是吗？”

“什么？”翔太郎愤慨地反问着。

“呵呵，与其说是愚蠢，不如用懦弱更合适哦，Queen。”Elizabeth愉悦地补刀着。

“喂！”翔太郎抗议着。

“小翔，你一直在做的就是抱怨菲利普关注他的搜索超过关心你嘛”Queen解释着，一手撑着下巴，一手在手机上忙碌地打着字“所以，问题已经很明显了，你不觉得吗？”

“啧，我也想知道我为什么不懂。”翔太郎翻了个白眼，双手交叉着。

“哦，小翔~”Elizabeth哂笑了一下“我一直都知道你很可爱，但是我没有想过你居然还那么*单纯*”

翔太郎皱起了眉，“我··居然不能肯定你到底是想夸我还是想损我。”

“抱歉，小翔，我们必须走了”Queen挂出微笑，合上手机，“下次啦！”拉着Elizabeth的手从座位上起来。

“或许是时候停止溺死在尼罗河了，小翔”Elizabeth越过Queen的肩，对翔太郎使了个眼神，“我们都认为这对你不健康哟~~~”（应该是Elizabeth对翔酱说了什么一语双关的玩笑话，然后我不知道【。）

“理论上我不可能在我以前从来没有去过的国家的一条河里溺水。”翔太郎对她们调笑着离开的背影吼着，“喂！(#`O′)你们听见了么？喂！”

很明显她们没有。

同样的，她们也扔下了他来付账单。

翔太郎叹了口气，为什么女人总是有那么多秘密的玩笑话。

诚实地说的话。

 

*

“你知道鱼可以在水下呼吸么？”翔太郎问着，“并不像人类”

菲利普抬头看着他，“嗯？”眨了一下眼睛。“怎么了？嗯，我相信这是因为鱼有一些被称为鳃的东西可以让它们从水里获得氧气，而人类则是····”

“人类是不能在水里呼吸的。”翔太郎看见菲利普张着嘴似乎想反驳，立马补充道：“至少在没有氧气罐的帮助下”

翔太郎看着菲利普，“你明白这点吧？”

“没有特殊情况人类不能在水下呼吸吗？嗯，了解。”

“那么”翔太郎拉过菲利普的手，定定地看向他，“如果人类不能呼吸了，他们就会——死！”

‘所以请你，再也不要突然停止呼吸来吓我了。’

菲利普歪了歪头，没有想拉回自己的手的意思，“但是这个适用于所有的生物——包括植物——而不仅仅是人类，没有呼吸是一个不再，嗯，活着的生物最明显的特点之一。”

“当然了。”翔太郎笑了出来，越来越柔和的笑意，“所以你能明白这个，对吧？*不要*停止呼吸是非常重要的一件事，即使当你睡着了，即使在你一天里最无所事事的时候，即使当你没有意识的时候，即使你已经累得什么都不想做，也不要停止呼吸，明白吗？”

菲利普奇怪地看着翔太郎，“当然了，即使你没有告诉，我也很确定我的身体会自动做到这件事。我毕竟还是个人类。”

‘但是你不是’翔太郎想说出来，‘你或许*很接近*人类，但*绝不是*一个人类。’

 

命运之子

 

大叔曾经这样称呼着。命运之子，到底他妈的该是怎么样的概念？

然而翔太郎所能做的只是轻拍了一下菲利普的头，给了一个翔太郎所能做出的最亲和的微笑“当然，我很高兴我们都明确这一点。”

 

 

他又笑了起来，慢慢地后退，然后从地下室的楼梯走上来，轻轻地关上身后的门。

翔太郎清洗了咖啡杯、锁上门窗、整理弄乱的文件、收拾着办公桌。

直到他确定事务所里的一切都井然有序，他爬到了桌子底下，抱膝坐着。假装没有看见菲利普合上眼后那灰白的、不会动、不再呼吸的身体。

 

我还是个人类。菲利普曾经这样说着。

 

翔太郎此刻是如此绝望地期待这并不是真的，因为，因为如果这是真的，那么一旦，一旦菲利普停止呼吸，他将永远不会醒来。

他只是——

他并不能——

 

这只是不能去想的问题

 

*

（所幸菲利普总是会在晕死后再次呼吸，他还能哼哼唧唧，一切只是他会被疲累所击倒，只是他的身体会自己充电，他的心跳还会跳动，伴随着那呼吸的韵律。

 

对此，翔太郎不能更感激。）

 

*

或许并不是菲利普忘记吃饭，而是他从来不知道他应该吃饭。

 

在最初，翔太郎如此揣测着，在第N次发现菲利普碰也不碰自己放在他身边的饭。

“嗯，你不喜欢蛋包饭？好吧，我非常抱歉地要说，鸡蛋是现在我们此刻所仅有的，所以你必须吃下去，至少现在要吃下去。”

“你是否好奇过”菲利普以一种兴奋的表情盯着蛋包饭的盘子，“为什么日本人不称呼这个为“带着饭的煎蛋”而是把它缩写成蛋包饭？到底是谁建议了这个说法？到底是从谁开始使用这样的说法的？又是因为什么呢？”菲利普慢慢地蹲下，把自己的脸靠近着，让自己的眼睛几乎贴着桌面。

翔太郎眨了下眼“没有，事实上，没有人会关心这样的细节问题。人最多会关心煎蛋是甜还是咸的。”

“啊？”菲利普嘟囔着，一蹦起来宣布着“我需要去查明白！”然后就跑向了地下室，快得翔太郎只来得及发出单音节“呃”

第二次，翔太郎决定做个简单的味增汤还有纳豆，或许，如果是最纯正的和食，菲利普就不会被细枝末节刺激出兴趣了？

然后翔太郎错得离谱。

“ -或者为什么会是这样的？尽管有相同的名称，配方的酱汤始终是不同的，各家各户都有独家秘方，有时甚至外观也不同，但人却坚持称这是味噌汤！

 

”菲利普兴奋地宣布着。

翔太郎盯着他，“你认真的吗？真的认真的吗？”菲利普抓起翔太郎的手，恳求地看着他。 翔太郎发誓菲利普的眼睛闪亮着火花。 “你是不是也觉得好奇？翔太郎”

“我完全不好奇”翔太郎冷淡地否定着“但是我实在奇怪你怎么会在调查你的食物上有着比吃掉他们更大的好奇心？”

然而这话对菲利普就像耳旁风一样，那个孩子又开始“这需要去检索”

又从房间里消失了。

 

翔太郎控制着自己不要像个孩子一样跺脚。

 

还有下一次，他告诉着自己。

 

然而这样的事却天天上演，单独的，多少次，不管食物多么丰富，煎炒烹炸，汉堡包、生鱼片、甚至翔太郎万分舍不得的昂贵的寿司····

 

“-所以呢，到底是哪个人居然想出了把两个完全不同的东西拼盘？我发现这实在很有趣，事实上···”

“菲！利！普！你他妈的给我吃完，不准说话！”

菲利普愣住了，眨着眼。

哦，糟了。

“呃，我的意思是，为什么你现在不尝尝呢？然后你再去搜任何你感兴趣的东西。”翔太郎试着笑着，鼓励着，没有敌意的，然而翔太郎自己都在怀疑脸上的表情已经扭曲成心虚的鬼脸。“好吗？”

菲利普又眨巴着眼睛，然后低头看着盘子里的意大利面，疑惑得重复“吃了它？”

“没错，吃掉它，这样，拿起你的叉子卷起那些意大利面，然后把它们放到你的嘴巴里，咀嚼它们，然后吞下它们。”翔太郎解说着，然后老实说，话语里掩饰不住的嘲讽。

菲利普只是看着他。

翔太郎皱了眉，“你看，像这样”他演示着刚才的话：卷起面条，扔到嘴巴里，菲利普看得非常认真。

当翔太郎嚼着的时候，眉头皱得更深了，“现在你也试试。”

菲利普的动作就像是完全重复翔太郎的动作，僵直的。可以说毫不熟悉，像是完全陌生的动作姿势，像是第一次做一样，像是他尝试着去抓取什么。

一个念头不可控制地闪现在翔太郎的脑海里

虽然有点不可能，但是，但是一再的···

“嘿，菲利普”翔太郎脑海里想起菲利普虚弱的哼唧，为什么总是只定期发生在这几天的一个时间里？为什么菲利普总是看起来精神很差，当倒下的时候又像是虚脱了，只有等最终醒来的时候才稍有恢复的样子。

“你吃过饭吗？以前的时候？还有在这里几个礼拜里吃过饭吗？”

‘或者在你活着的这些年里？’

真的不要紧吗？

菲利普慢慢地眨巴着眼睛“我现在就在吃啊。”

翔太郎咬住自己的下嘴唇，让自己不至于恐惧不安地叫出来，“那那些，那些我给你的饭呢？还有，还有那些我经常留在你地下室的小零食呢？”偶尔翔太郎也会想偷懒，但是翔太郎绝对会保证菲利普的基础供给。

“啊，我把它们放回了它们应该在的地方！”菲利普自豪地说着，带着小孩子做了好事期待夸奖的表情。然而在看到翔太郎还是沉着脸的模样，菲利普带着点不确定，补充着，“呃，你懂的呀，在垃圾桶里？你告诉过我，我们不应该乱扔垃圾，所以我把你所有浪费的都像你教给我的办法扔掉啦。”

 

翔太郎用力地抓住桌子边缘，克制着自己想冲过去抓住菲利普晃醒或者一巴掌把他拍到墙上去的冲动。

尽管这两种想法都该死的诱惑。

“菲利普”翔太郎试图叫着，“菲利普。”

去你妹的命运之子！！！！！！！！！！！！

难怪菲利普总是虚弱的哼唧，他的身体根本没有得到应该得到的营养，不得已晕过去恢复，以只有身体自己才知道的方式保护自己，像极了那该死的可充式电池。

“嗯”翔太郎说着，挤出一个笑容，如果不是这样他想自己会哭出来吧，“嘿，在这个意大利面凉了之前把它吃掉。好吗？不然它就不好吃了。”

菲利普犹疑地看了看盘子，然后，如同第一次的缓慢，他卷起一叉子的面条，放进嘴里，犹疑地嚼着，

当他这样做着的时候，他又一次看向翔太郎。

“继续，好吗？”翔太郎鼓励地笑着，下巴努着，示意着还有没吃的。

于是菲利普又咬了一小口，一口又一口，直到他的盘子近乎空了。

当菲利普放下自己的叉子，翔太郎递过了一杯水。

“感觉怎么样？”翔太郎把自己的声音调整得轻柔、轻柔、更轻柔，脸上还带着微笑。

“这感觉···”菲利普顿了一下，看着自己的空盘子，然后抬头看着翔太郎，“很好，很好吃。”

“很高兴听见你这样说。”嘴角小小地翘起。

“多谢款待”翔太郎补充着，低着头，双手合十。

“多谢款待”菲利普有样学样，也做出这样的姿势，然后犹豫地抬起头看着翔太郎。

 

‘在等着被夸呢’

 

当翔太郎意识到这点，眼神变得更加柔情，夸奖着那个孩子“做得很好。”

菲利普害羞地笑了起来，笑容耀目。

 

*

从那以后，翔太郎总是尽量在饭点回家，确保菲利普吃完了自己的那份食物。就这样过了几个礼拜，当有一天，菲利普主动地表示“翔太郎，我饿了，我们有什么可以吃的？”

翔太郎是如此高兴，他带菲利普去吃了寿司做午餐，昂贵的寿司，那是个纪念。即使他大跌眼镜地在发现菲利普对所有的寿司都兴奋太过，那个人的“所有的”真的意味着所有的寿司。

但是！只要菲利普不再虚弱地晕过去，翔太郎什么都不在乎。）

 

*

“这并不是不一样的，我想”刃野刑事笑嘻嘻地说着。

“嗯哼”翔太郎翻了个白眼，“同样的，别笑出来，你看起来完全是在幸灾乐祸。”

“但是我一直都是很高兴的样子啊，以及微笑就像是我的标志啊。”刃野刑事笑得更开，“你如果在一米开外看到一个男人笑得格外开心，你就知道那是我刃野干夫了啊。”

翔太郎发现自己并不想争论这个，“所以重点不是这个。”

“确实”刃野哼了一声“这的确不重点，我真的完全无法理解为什么现在的小年轻啊要自讨苦吃，为什么没有困难也要创造困难？”

“我才不是无病呻吟！我发誓，这的确有···”

“我所注意到关于你的一件事，左翔太郎，那就是一旦别人有了麻烦你总是要去掺和一脚，然而当你自己有了麻烦之后就会逃跑。”

翔太郎不悦地反驳“我才没有跑···”

“当然是你最了解自己”刃野干夫笑意满满地看着翔太郎，“但是翔太郎，你并不需要理由去关心某个人，有时候，你只是去做就好了。”

“嗯，好吧，或许我并不想去做”翔太郎悻悻然地说着，“这简直太傻了，关心某个根本不在意你在不在那的人！”

刃野干夫的笑容更加柔和。

翔太郎噎了一下。

啊，糟糕。

“我不是想说这个。”

“小自私其实并没有什么错。”刃野干夫的声音带着有点恼人的单调，“所以你只是希望那个孩子也能反过来关心你，但是他从来没有做过，你知道的，或许听上去很老生常谈，但是···”

翔太郎哼了一声，“你的确是老了··”

刃野敲了一下翔太郎的头。

哦。

“要尊重你的长辈”刃叔带着灿烂的笑容如此说着。“现在，我说到哪了？哦，是的，有时候，并不是另一个人没有关心，而更有可能是你完全没有注意到。”

当翔太郎想张嘴反驳的时候，刃野竖起手指制止了他。

“或许你们两个同样都是看不见真相的人”刃野干夫温柔地说着，“可能，当你在关心着那个不曾注意到你关心他的人的同时，那个人也在以你不曾注意的方式关心着你。一切都在细节啊，翔太郎啊，细节永远都是重要的。”

“你对我毫无帮助”翔太郎嫌弃着，“所以，你的领带也品位堪忧，还有你的微笑也很恶心”

然后翔太郎为自己的头招惹了第二次的敲击。

 

*

（然而事实上，真实是。翔太郎不由自主地想去相信这个可能性。如果能期待着这样的希望，他就怀抱着万分之一的可能性去看见希望成真）

 

*

“····以及如果把荧光粉混进去，该方案将改变颜色，分为两种：灰白色或浅紫红色，这取决于数量···”菲利普喋喋不休地说着，他的右手拿着记号在笔奋笔疾书着，而他的另一只手握住他万分信任的空白书。

这个场景是如此·······正常，如此的平常的让翔太郎看到就心痛。

是什么时候开始的呢？翔太郎想知道，看着菲利普研究东西，喃喃自语，忽略了整个世界，已经成为习惯性沉迷某件事，如此的平常，那感觉就像菲利普一直在这里从一开始就这样了？

到底是什么时候开始，开始变得如果不是在这里而是别的地方看见菲利普就变得非常奇怪？

 

‘请不要离开’

 

"Ich liebe dich." 翔太郎的低语近似于无声 "Ich liebe dich."

菲利普并没有回应。

翔太郎笑了起来。当然了，他的德语发音是如此糟糕到无人能理解，所以也难怪没有反应了。还有，他那低低的声音听起来就像是在自言自语。

就像他沉默地来，翔太郎退回了自己的办公室，哼着一首小歌。

 

*

（如果翔太郎能再近点关注，他不会觉得菲利普没有反应。他的记号笔停住了，他的自言自语也消失了。

 

然而翔太郎并没有。）

 

*

一开始，他只觉得那是菲利普的小怪癖，然后不久之后他就发现那个男孩实在是太沉迷于自己的搜索。

然后他注意到菲利普近乎绝望地在做着检索，然后他明白了菲利普的检索真正意味着什么：

逃避。

就像翔太郎试图避开想起大叔的死，就像翔太郎欺骗自己大叔只是在受人所邀在休假而已，就像是翔太郎用的方式····

翔太郎叹了口气。

应该做点什么了，不是吗？

“过来我这边”翔太郎命令着，当他抓住菲利普的手，强行把他拉到事务所里，把他安置在沙发后，打开了电视。

“干什··”菲利普想反抗，但是翔太郎打断了他。

“跟我看一次电影”翔太郎在菲利普的身边坐下。

“一次电影？”菲利普呆呆地重复着。

“没错，一个电影，一个恐怖电影，一种一个人不应该独自观看的电影，因为实在太恐怖了。”

菲利普眨了眨眼，“那会发生什么呢？如果你独自观看或者和别人观看？恐怖电影还是恐怖电影啊，又不能因为你和别人一起看片子就能改变电影的恐怖程度。”

“因为”翔太郎边说着边挤了挤菲利普在他这边的手，“尽管电影的恐怖程度还是一样的，但是感觉就完全不一样啊。一旦我们和别人观看了这个，我们就能一起分担我们的恐惧，那就不会害怕了。”

菲利普歪了歪头，“我不明白。”

翔太郎深呼吸，“简单来说，就是当我分担彼此的恐惧的时候，我们也在共同分担彼此的重负，当我们把重负分给另外的人之后，我们能好受点，是不是？”

“你是说分享是非常重要的？”

“我是在说，有时候，分享是必要的。所以，别让我们独自痛苦。”

“哦”菲利普皱了皱眉，“我明白了。”

“嗯”翔太郎关切地看着菲利普“但愿如此。”

 

小小的一步，翔太郎提醒着自己，这是小小的进步。

 

他抓紧了菲利普的手。

 

*

有时候，翔太郎可以发现菲利普注视着他，嘴唇蠕动，说着翔太郎完全不明白的事。每当这个时候，翔太郎都在想，菲利普只是在休息，在集中搜索之后稍微休息一下，刚好转到自己的方向，一切只是个意外，和自己毫无关系。

 

直到

 

直到那一天。当他在刃叔的办公室听到一个德语情报翻译员的话，他意识到有些单词听上去是那么的熟悉——尽管他确定自己从来没有见过任何一个德国人。以及，他所会的德语只是个短句“Ich liebe dich”-我爱你-除此之外，再也没有了。

但是那些，那些翻译说的话，无论是语调，发音，或者是什么方言，真的是该死的熟悉。就像他常听到它们一样，即使他不能想起哪里听过？

等等，是，是菲利普！

“你能，你能再告诉我一遍在这封信里第二句的意思吗？”翔太郎问着翻译，指着那作为证物的信。

“嗯，当然了，这是引用Joseph von Eichendorff的一句话。原文是Mein Lieb ist verschwiegen, und schön wie die Nacht. 它的意思是‘我的爱是沉默的，默如静夜之美。’”

 

霎时间，他的心脏跳得如此快如此响亮，然而整个部门的人却没有听见，这简直是个奇迹。

 

*

然而在翔太郎最后、最终见到菲利普的时候，所有起先的兴奋和勇气瞬间如烟雾般消失得干净。

他站在门口，愣在那里，他只是····

“翔太郎？出了什么事。”

这是菲利普，还是那个菲利普，永远闪着光的双眼注视着他，嘴角挂着微笑——那是完全不同于沉浸在搜索中的一贯表情。

永远要关注细节啊，刃野干夫曾经如此说过。

“呃”

“嘿”菲利普用手拍了拍翔太郎的脸，“警察局发生了什么事吗？”

“对”翔太郎反手握住菲利普的手，“我只是刚刚有了个发现。”

“嗯？”

“没什么”翔太郎稍微倾向菲利普的方向“只是我还是一如既往的笨蛋。”

菲利普笑了出来。

嗯，翔太郎想，看着那笑容点亮菲利普整张脸，看着那双眼睛闪耀着愉悦。

有些事真的不需要说出来。

FIN


End file.
